Alien: War Over Supremacy
by Archer.XYZ
Summary: Jack, the boy with a Çynátak in his body, turned into Alien to save the day from an evil race known as the Wasps. The CEO of Venom, Inc. fought Jack and SilverWing, but he dies trying to tell them that another war between them is coming. Venom, the Wasp King, finds the two and captures them. Will Jack free every single slave from his wrath or will he be Venom's fighter slave?


Alien: War Over Supremacy  
by

PROLOGUE - Jack and SilverWing Meet!  
_

(Jack's POV)

_Ugh… I can't move… Why can't I move?!...  
_It was just another 'fun-filled' day for me. My name is Jack, and I'm 14 years old. You may be thinking, _WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! This HERO is only 14 YEARS OLD?! _Now, please, before you say anything else, let me just say that I had a pretty rough day. Now let me tell you my story. Hope you enjoy.

(Author's POV)  
Jack Scott Jaiden, 14, lived in downtown Tokyo for his life, but was born in Chicago, Illinois. He was no ordinary young child, as he was a fighter and family to the clan known as the Blood Tigers. He trained when he learned how to walk. (Hardcore dedication, amirite?) He was a very nice kid, and he was fascinated in exotic and mysterious creatures. And he was excited when a school trip was gonna happen and it led straight to Venom, Inc. where spider people, Çynátakz, from the planet Kuro, crash land in Tokyo, Japan, and are taken into custody at the corporation to be watched, tested and taken care of.

As he was getting ready for school, his phone buzzed, getting a message from an unknown person. He looked at it, and it said the following:  
"_Hello, Jack. This is a message from the following corporation:  
Venom, Inc. Representing: SilverWing.  
Jack, please… If you're reading this, do NOT come to Venom, Inc… You're in danger if you do… Please..."  
_ He didn't think much of it when he was on the school bus for the trip for the rest of the day. When he got there, he walked with his class and sat down until the CEO of Venom, Inc, Kabir, walked up to them. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to Venom, Inc. Here, we are a company experimenting and studying new life forms that crash here in Tokyo. Now, before we get started on a tour, you must know that your teachers will be right beside you keeping you safe when we get to the chambers of the creatures that you WILL see. Now, does anyone have ANY and all questions before we get started?" he asked everyone in Japanese. No one raised their hands and they got started on the tour.  
"Here, in these labs are gonna be our first tour spot. It's where the chambers are so please stay beside me," he said. During the tour, Jack got left behind, and he was stuck in the chambers with nowhere to find his friends, Kabir and his teacher, wandering around the chambers. His phone buzzed again, and it was SilverWing again.  
_"Hello, Jack. This is a reply to the message from the following corporation:  
Venom, Inc. Representing: SilverWing._

_ I told you not to come here… Yet you couldn't just stay away… Well, now that you're here, you might as well find a way out…"_

Now Jack was getting scared. Every single Çynátak was looking at him like he was either food or their love interest, which is obviously weird. But then, when he got down to a chamber with a little girl eaten alive by a silver Çynátak, the creature came up to him as fast as it could and he fell backwards to the floor. It BURST the window open and backed Jack up to the wall. Four spider legs popped out from its back and bit Jack on the neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was heard by Kabir and the whole class. Everyone knew whose scream that was and they immediately got scared. "Don't worry, everyone. We'll get him back." As soon as Kabir and his security got there, the creature was still biting Jack's neck and Kabir drew his gun. "SILVERWING, GET THE FUCK BACK INTO YOUR CHAMBER AND LEAVE JACK ALONE!" he said, but then, as he got closer, he got launched by it with a punch. SilverWing attacked every security guard and she bit off one's head off. After taking them out, it grabbed Jack and went out into the woods where they wouldn't find them and it set Jack down on the floor. Jack was paralyzed, and kept his hand on his neck, because the toxin from SilverWing was just paralyzing him, not really poisoning him. He kept breathing heavily and his heart rate was going 265 beats per minute from shock.

_Ugh… I can't move… WHY CAN'T I MOVE!? IT HURTS SO MUCH!_

Chapter 1: Newfound Powers  
_

After going into shock, he couldn't move at all. SilverWing was looking at him and trying to un-paralyze him. Eventually, she did, and she went inside Jack. "GET OUT OF ME, YOU FUCKING FREAK! **GET OUT OF ME!" **he yelled out. "SHH! You're gonna give our location away!" a female voice said. Turns out it was she who bit his neck. "Why the hell did you bite me on the neck in the first place?!" he said angrily. "I TOLD YOU not to come to Venom, Inc. That place was a fucking nightmare! But NOOOOOO, you just couldn't stay away! Now look at you. In this mess with me!" she said, but Jack had enough. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT MOUTH! I WAS LEFT BEHIND, GOD DAMN IT! NOW I CAN'T GO BACK LOOKING LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING ASS BITING MY GODDAMN NECK LIKE SOME VAMPIRE! GOD, I CAME HERE TO HAVE FUN AND STUDY CREATURES FROM ANOTHER PLANET, BUT HELL NO, I GOT ONE INSIDE ME WAITING FOR IT TO FUCKING POISON PEOPLE WITH ITS BITE! YOU NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME, YOU BITCH!" he yelled, and he shouldn't have, because she came out and pinned him to the walls of her secret hideout. "EXCUSE ME?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH!?" he was shocked by how angry she was when he ranted on her, which she didn't like at all. "THAT SHIT AIN'T GONNA SLIDE FROM ME, JACK! I have been wanting to get out of Venom, Inc, as soon as I was captured and my father was taken from me! And they didn't give a flying fuck about his death! I WAS CAPTURED FOR WHAT FELT LIKE YEARS!" he could tell that she was about to cry, but she kept talking. "AND NOW THAT YOUR DUMBASS WAS THERE, NOW YOU'RE GONNA BE A TARGET JUST LIKE ME!" she let go of him and now it was his turn. He pinned her to the walls next.  
"YOU DO NOT PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU! AND IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GONNA BE ANOTHER TARGET JUST LIKE YOU, FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT STORY!" Without knowing it, he had his hand on her neck. "If you ever touch me again, I will NOT hesitate to fuck you up. And I'm not playing with you. No matter if you're a Çynátak or a fucking Wasp race, I will beat your goddamn ass up. Now. Stay the hell away from me." Now HE sounded like he was about to cry. He let go of her and he ran out, without knowing that she was inside him.

He got home 2 hours later after the school trip, which is the end of the school day, and he made it to his room, but then, as soon as he got there, he took some medication to relieve the bite. 2 minutes later, he got all dizzy and disoriented. He tried to walk, but he fell down and passed out.

Later, when he woke up, he was in a hospital bed and as he woke up, he saw a girl holding his hand. "Oh, you're awake." "Uh, hi… Do I know you?" he asked her. "Who do you think?" she asked him. As soon as he recognized the voice, he tried to get out of the bed, but she laid him back down and restrained him. "Uh uh uh. No way, mister. Now, earlier today, I did not like the way you treated me. That was very uncool of you to disrespect me and my life like that. Now, I'm waiting for an apology," she said, but he refused by saying, "Fuck. You." She slapped him with her hand. "Now what did I just say?!" she said. "FUCK. YOUR. APOLOGY." He was getting stubborn and she almost had enough of him. "Jack… Come on now! I'll leave you alone if you apologize to me! Just do it for me!" "God damn it, FINE! I'm SORRY!" She smiled that she got the apology and she kissed him on the forehead. That kiss made him feel a little better, but also uncomfortable. "Uh… Why'd you do that?" he asked her and she replied, "Well, I do have some type of feelings for you, which is love. You humans can be very cruel, but at the same time, you're very very nice on the outside and the inside." He couldn't believe what he heard. Even though he threatened to beat her ass, she could tell that he was an amazing person and decided to tell him about how she felt. "R-really? You mean that?" he asked her and she replied, "Of course, Jack. You're the type of person I could really use for protection and love." She smiled and his heart softened for her. _Wow… I can't believe it… She loves me? Even though I threatened her…? _

Back at Venom, Inc., Kabir woke up and saw that every Çynátak was scared shitless after seeing SilverWing bite a human so fiercely that she could've poisoned him. "Oh no… This is not good… We have a Code Orange. One of the subjects escaped. My crazy ass wife is not gonna be happy to hear how her favorite Çynátak escaped…" As he got back to his office, _RING RING! _It was his phone in his pocket and who better than his wife to call him at this time. He answered the phone. "Yes?..." He said and she FREAKED out. "KABIR! I HEARD ABOUT MY ÇYNÁTAK ESCAPING! HOW COULD YOU NOT OVERLOOK HER?!" she said angrily. "Look, I know how pissed you are about this, but rest assured, SilverWing will return to her chamber and have her life stripped away." "WHAT!? HER LIFE STRIPPED AWAY?! Aw, hell, no, Kabir! HELL NO is she gonna die on MY watch!" she was REALLY pissed. REALLY pissed. Pissed to the point where she could come down to his office and SMACK the holy mother of shit out of him. He just hung up on her while she was talking and put the phone in his pocket. _God, if I don't get SilverWing soon, I am for SURE gonna take a beating. But heh, luckily, I have a fellow Çynátak of my own, _he thought to himself.

Later, when Jack got out of the hospital, thanks to his big sister, Emily, who amazingly was his doctor, Jack took SilverWing to his home. "Well, you already know this place all too well, so no need for a tour," he said and she came out of him. "This is a pretty nice home you have. Better than mine to be exact…" she said. "What do you mean?" Jack asked her. "Well… Let me tell you a story about me and my home…" She sat him down and sat by him with her arm around him. Both her arms to be exact.

_**Flashback to 5 years ago…**_

Back on the planet Kuro, a full scale war between the Çynátak and the race of Wasp Warriors was happening and the Çynátak were losing and the king of the planet brought his daughter to the lab. "Oh no… SilverWing… I must keep you safe…" he said to himself. The Wasp King, Venom, was really laying it out on the Çynátak. "Go look for the king, my faithful daughter. And while you're at it, find his daughter so that we can use her for our experiments," he said to her and she nodded. "Yes, my dear father," she replied and then she went off to find him. With the king, a human scientist got her in the rocket. "Please… I want her to be safe," the king said. "Don't worry, Your Majesty, she will be safe on our sister planet, Earth. Since the Wasp Warriors do not know where Earth is, she's completely safe and unharmed," she reassured him. The king nodded and the queen was right beside him. _Oh… Please be safe… Hope that a human can master your powers one day, SilverWing…_ the king thought in his head. As soon as she was sent off, Venom and his daughter came in. "Oh, looks like we're too late… Oh well, at least we have the king and queen. Oh, Kurai, let's put them out of their misery," he said and the screams of the king and queen were heard from SilverWing's location. She was crying…

_**End of Flashback… **_

Jack just sat there with shock as tears filled her eyes and she was hugging him tightly. _Oh my god… That stuck up son of a bitch… _he thought to himself as he hugged her to make her feel better. "Jack… Can I ask a favor?" she asked through tears. "Please do. More than anything will I do anything to help you," he said. "Can you… please stay by my side forever? Because I really needed someone to confide in with every single feeling I've had ever since their deaths… Please, Jack… are you willing to protect me?" she asked and what she heard next changed her life forever.

"Absolutely. I will do anything for you. Always, my love. I love you, SilverWing."

"I love you too, Jack…"

_**TBC...**_


End file.
